Talk:BowserKoopa
Child Link is not a wip of me, BowserKoopa. I just made up a moveset. I never said I was going to make him, so why are people saying that he is my future wip? If everything in the Idea Engineering section of Mugen Guild was a future wip, why aren't any creators here have "Future W.I.P.s" on their creator page? ' 16:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC)BowserKoopa' Geez, calm down. Some of the creators listed here do have Future W.I.P. sections. Future W.I.P. means that the creation(s) are currently nowhere in terms of development, just stuff that people plan on making eventually. I must ask as to why you "refuse" to make an account here? You're not one of those silly people who think everyone here is an immature twit, and that you're afraid you'll be classed as one if you join, are you? 19:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder does have a point you know. Its does not necessarily make look you like a fool or cause a prestige hamper. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 22:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't even plan on making Child Link at all, as it was just a moveset that I made up. Therefore, Child Link is NOT a future wip. Also, I refuse to make an account because I dislike this Wiki in general. Some articles get way more attention than others, and there are many opinions all over the place (Example: A majority of cartoon characters get more information than actual fighting game characters). Additionally, most people here do not seem to code well, as almost every character that I have downloaded from this has debug errors or cheap attacks. Does anyone on this wiki ever give their characters to others for beta testing? Apparently not. Also, most creators here just use really bad templates for their characters, which is highly annoying because those templates are not good. Another question is, why doesn't any creator here even go on Mugen Guild? Do they all release characters here on this Wikia only? 23:11, January 23, 2013 (UTC)BowserKoopa Opinions =/= more attention towards certain articles. Get your words right. I go on The Guild, and while they're helpful and great at giving feedback, they're still rather cold towards newer members, occasionally treating them as small children rather than the 16-odd year olds they are (me). Also, two creators I know of (one left a message above yours, and the other is called Hiperhazz) have created blogs about asking for beta testers to test their characters. While I will admit that there are quite a few childish members on this site (some of which shouldn't be here at all) who create worthless piles of...yeah, don't assume everyone here is like that. Many characters made nowadays are horrible, cheap, overpowered, ugly, etc. anyway, not just the ones created by users of this wiki. Please get your facts straight. 23:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I did not say that opinions equal attention. I was just saying the faults of the website, such as attention to articles AND opinions. I never said they were the same thing. Additionally, the Guild is cold towards newer members since they usually never fix their characters, just making one character after the other. Some newer members (usually kids) create characters with bad sprites/coding. However, when I was a newer member, I released Tails and listened to feedback, so they weren't cold towards me. Example: 1)Wlanmaniax first went to Mugen Guild. 2)Wlanmaniax releases characters. 3)Wlanmaniax refuses to fix his characters. 4)Wlanmaniax releases more characters, leading to most people on Mugen Guild to hate his characters. Also, it's best to only ask advanced coders for testing such as Cybaster and Cyanide. 23:46, January 23, 2013 (UTC)BowserKoopa Also, I downloaded your Rotom character. -Missing required animations 100 and 105 -Frost Rotom and Wash Rotom. Level 2 supers usually should only do 400-500 damage. -Heat Rotom super doesn't do a lot of damage for a Level 2 super. -All normal moves have infinite priority. 23:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC)BowserKoopa When did you download Rotom exactly? The latest version was released a few hours ago. -No he's not. -Damage dampening fixed this. -Is actually level 1, because it uses 1000 power, not 2000. -I know, as do characters with swords. It's to do with how his plasma (the light-blue aura) isn't actually part of his physical body, and as such, has no nerves in it. The folks who gave feedback accepted this. 00:15, January 24, 2013 (UTC) The previous Rotom version, I downloaded it before today. And also, if you're making AI, it's best to just use the AIlevel trigger. Rotom is compatible with WinMUGEN (which many people still use), and the AILevel triggers are not. What's the point in breaking compatibility for the sake of a trigger that's not commonly used in most characters anyway? 14:52, January 24, 2013 (UTC)